


Gossip Omega

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 两个非典型omega的互救之旅。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 教练，我想当淑O！

“诺特/扎比尼，居然说我除了美貌/名声一无是处！”

情人节，帕笛芙夫人茶馆的对角线两端，两位霍格沃茨的风云omega同时冲友人歇斯底里地尖叫。幸好卡座设有保护隐私的隔音咒，否则这可真是个大新闻。

茶馆左上角，是格兰芬多ABO三人组。

哈利·波特——救世主、黄金男孩、战争英雄——此时正愤愤不平地用银质小叉虐待盘子里的蔓越莓鲜奶蛋糕。赫敏不知该如何安慰这个在情人节当天悲惨失恋的可怜人，只好用手肘捅了捅罗恩，示意他赶紧说点儿什么。

“那个……哈利，我早就说过。”罗恩小心翼翼地觑着哈利的脸色，生怕哪句话会刺激到他：“扎比尼就是个花花公子，他配不上你，你值得更好的Alpha。相信我。”

显然这不是哈利关注的重点，他不敢置信地又重复了一遍：“扎比尼自己就是个除了脸简直一无是处的Alpha，他怎么敢反过来指责我只剩下名声？”

赫敏朝天翻了个白眼，开口就是一股独属于Beta的理中客式优越：“这真怪不了别人，哈利。你们这些颜控AO都是自找的。”

哈利泄愤般把一塌糊涂的蛋糕胚往嘴里塞，活像在嚼扎比尼的骨头：“这家伙还说我完全不像一个Omega。该死！我本来就是Omega，我还能怎么去‘像’一个Omega？尽说些傻话！”

罗恩倒吸一口凉气，他的Omega好友居然把软绵绵的蔓越莓果肉咬出了“咔哒”一声。令人牙酸。

赫敏声气犹疑：“毕竟在你公开之前，大家都当你是Beta，你自己也没什么身为Omega的自觉吧。”

“嗯？什么意思？”哈利从蛋糕里抬起头，嘴角还沾着一点紫红色的果酱，碧绿双眼透过圆形镜片直勾勾地盯着赫敏，像是什么从绿叶丛中钻出来的小动物，毛茸茸水润润那种。

真是便宜扎比尼这个混蛋了！

赫敏回过神，还是把症结说了出来：“我得先声明，哈利，我对你现在的样子没有任何意见，我认为你是世界上最好的Omega。但是，扎比尼不会认同我，大多数Alpha都不会认同我。你瞧瞧扎比尼身边的那些Omega都是什么类型——你懂了吗？亲爱的，我建议下次别再看脸交A友了，你得找一个真正欣赏你的Alpha，必须得欣赏你这个人。你的说话方式，你的性格，你对事物的看法……总之，哈利，你是个不平常的Omega，你得找一个不平常的Alpha！就让扎比尼随风而逝吧。”

“可我还想狠狠打扎比尼的脸呢！想想吧，扎比尼热烈的追求我，再被我狠狠拒绝——‘可怜的扎比尼，你除了脸蛋简直一无是处。’——怎么样？爽不爽？”

“爽呆了！”罗恩高叫一声，兴奋得咯咯咯笑个不停。

赫敏露出一个假笑，心想不能再放任格兰芬多的Omega们往哈利怀里塞狗血言情小说了。

哈利咬着小叉子，陷入沉思：“扎比尼身边的Omega们……你是说，马尔福，帕金森，格林格拉斯他们？噢，可笑的小团体。”

“是的，可笑。”赫敏撇撇嘴：“整天就讨论些护肤品，包包口红什么的。真是浪费时间！”

“好，决定了！”哈利突然将小叉子拍到桌上，打断了赫敏喋喋不休的抱怨：“等着瞧吧，我一定要让扎比尼哭着向我道歉！”

茶馆右下角，正是斯莱特林O蜜团。

蝉联六届校园年度最迷人Omega的德拉科·马尔福，深深觉得他就不应该回霍格沃茨读八年级。这一学期他先是被突然公开性征的疤头抢走了“霍格沃茨最迷人Omega”的宝座，然后又被西奥多·诺特在情人节当天甩了，并且收到一句可恶的分手赠言。

德拉科有气无力地挖着杯子里的坚果碎冰淇淋，刚刚发过一通脾气让他感到些微疲惫。金发散落的影子遮住眼睛的灰蓝，面容苍白却唇色怒红，连嗓音都低了一个八度：“潘西，阿斯托利亚，达芙妮。你们说，我除了美貌一无是处吗？一无是处吗？诺特这个孤僻的、消瘦的混蛋！他侮辱了我！

三个女孩面面相觑，阿斯托利亚清了清喉咙，细声细语：“当然不，德拉科，你还很聪明。你的魔药学差一点就拿第一了不是吗？”

“噢……别再提醒我居然又输给格兰芬多的万事通。好！吗！”

阿斯托利亚缩了缩脖子，她的姐姐达芙妮搂住她，不满道：“别这么凶，德拉科。我敢打赌西奥多就是因为这个才狠下心和你分手。”

德拉科白皙的脸颊上浮现一层薄红，嘟囔道：“其实我也没怎么凶他。”

潘西浅呷一口紫罗兰苏打水，像个该死的淑O：“是啊，你再凶也不会比救世主更凶了。波特真是完全没有一丁点Omega的气质。布雷斯说，他做梦都是波特拿着小皮鞭抽他。”

达芙妮迅速捂住阿斯托利亚的耳朵：“这真的不是春梦？”

“啧，布雷斯真是脑子进水才会去撩疤头。”德拉科冷哼一声，随即想到连疤头都交上了英俊的A友，而自己居然被甩了——这个认知真是让人愉快不起来。

潘西撩了撩她的黑发，神秘一笑：“谁知道呢，也许是不是春梦而是事实？”她握住德拉科的手掌：“别灰心，亲爱的。其实布雷斯也把救世主甩了，就在今天。”

德拉科怔忪过后直接笑出声来：“什么？真的吗？哈哈哈哈哈。”他擦了擦眼角，差点直不起腰：“梅林啊，这是我今天听到的第一个好消息！”

达芙妮扶额：“德拉科，别告诉我你已经堕落到这种地步了。为救世主小小的挫折而欢呼？丢人。别忘了，波特可是现在最炙手可热的Omega，我敢说追求他的优质Alpha得论打算。布雷斯不算什么，连你都瞧不上他呢。”

“布雷斯至少长得不错，我只是不怎么欣赏他这种类型。”德拉科嘴硬：“而且我才没有欢呼，我只是小小嘲笑了一番。”

潘西和达芙妮各自低头喝饮料，只有阿斯托利亚眨巴着纯蓝色的大眼睛，关切地问：“是吗？”她将一方雪白手帕递过去：“可你都笑出眼泪了呢，德拉科。”

潘西与达芙妮对视一眼：天然系真可怕。

美好的周末总是转瞬即逝，但情人节的甜蜜氛围一直从霍格莫德延续到了魔药课教室。八年级，几乎所有人都在谈恋爱了，眼神乱飞，如胶似漆，随处都冒着粉红色泡泡。

除了突然失恋的倒霉鬼。

德拉科一边处理魔药材料一边神游天外，诺特和他分手之后居然接受了家族订婚，毕业之后就和一个正在布斯巴顿就读的Omega结合。真无聊。布雷斯那家伙又找到了新猎物，可怜的拉文克劳女孩，愿萨拉查保佑她。对了，昨天他收到一封邀请函，有个六年级Alpha想与他共进晚餐，地点居然定在霍格莫德的猪头酒吧？别开玩笑了！这样怎么可能追得到Omega？学学布雷斯吧，他可是叫了一桌来自对角巷高级餐厅的猫头鹰外卖，并且包下了整个斯莱特林公共休息室——虽然也没成功约到自己就是了。

德拉科不喜欢布雷斯这种类型，准确说，他不喜欢大多数斯莱特林的Alpha。他们在毕业之前尽可能的放荡，然后在谈婚论嫁时尽可能的保守，恨不得按照模范Omega的指标来寻找伴侣。

他倒不是反对这样传统的生活方式，只是无趣罢了。

想到布雷斯，就不由自主地想到疤头救世主。德拉科抬眼一瞧，正好撞进波特绿莹莹的眸子里。结果波特慌乱地移开了视线，耳朵红彤彤的。德拉科皱了皱眉，转身问他的搭档潘西：“我看起来有什么奇怪的吗？”

潘西上下打量，微笑道：“你看起来好极了。容光焕发！”

“那当然。今早我用了改良版的美容咒。”德拉科心情大好，转眼就把波特的注视忘到了脑后。

另一边，哈利揉了揉莫名发烫的耳朵，不敢再盯着马尔福看了。自从不久前赫敏点醒他，哈利才发现他与其他Omega真的有很大区别。比如他和马尔福。当然，他一直都很清楚自己和马尔福不一样。马尔福骄纵、跋扈、肤浅、任性、霸道……哈利还记得初次见面，马尔福就让他联想到了达力——他和马尔福当然不可能一样。

可就在刚刚，哈利才真正认识到以上区别竟然只是冰山一角。

他注意到马尔福的皮肤白皙通透，在阳光下像是一整块东方玉石。他还注意到马尔福的头发，那种十分微妙的美丽金色就算最敏锐的画家也要花费一番功夫才能调和出来。更别提他的动作了，就算只是切雏菊根这种小事，他也能做得让半个教室的Alpha都偷偷摸摸将眼神黏在他身上。当他一手按住材料，一手掌握小刀时，细细的手腕便从深色的巫师袍下露出一截，白得晃眼。当他微微用力下压，右肩便跟着往前稍稍倾斜，衣料下勾勒出一弯流水般的线条，从肩胛骨滑到腰，优雅得醉人。

哈利知道扎比尼曾经苦追过马尔福一段时间。所以，这就是扎比尼会喜欢的Omega？哈利一边搅拌魔药，一边控制不住地偷瞄马尔福，连罗恩往坩埚里加了些不该加的材料都没发现。

结果后半节课，哈利都在和罗恩焦头烂额地挽救那一锅魔药，尽量使它看起来没那么糟。好不容易熬到下课，哈利找借口支开了他的两个朋友。马尔福依然被斯内普教授留下帮忙整理魔药材料，所以他悄悄在教室外头等待，心脏砰砰直跳。

于是，等德拉科从教室出来，没走两步就被一个番茄救世主拦住了去路。

“马尔福，我……我……”哈利结结巴巴，而德拉科一脸戒备：“你想做什么？波特，我以为我们之间的恩怨已经一笔勾销了。你救我出火场，我扔给你魔杖，就是这样。”

“我没想找你麻烦。”哈利有点生气，为德拉科的反应：“我只是想请你帮忙。”

“拒绝。”德拉科不假思索，拔腿就走。

“我想请你帮我更像一个Omega！”哈利紧张的声音从德拉科身后传来。意识到这短短一句话所蕴含的信息量，德拉科的腿迈不动了，他脖子僵直，转头盯着哈利·波特，怀疑救世主是不是被人下了夺魂咒。

哈利重复了一遍：“我不知道怎么做一个Omega，因为某些原因，我需要你的帮助。”

德拉科引以为傲的八卦雷达正在滴滴作响，他狐疑道：“这个原因……是布雷斯？”

这样说好像也没错，他的确想让扎比尼跪下喊爸爸来着。于是哈利点了点头。

德拉科眯起眼，作为一个Omega，疤头还真是出乎意料的纯情。有意思！

“看在布雷斯的份上。”德拉科露出一个“友善”的微笑：“我答应你的请求。”


	2. 魔发奇缘

“女士们，看看我为你们带来了什么！”

周末的斯莱特林omega茶话会，德拉科迟到了十分钟。但他将一个波特推到了三位淑女的面前！

一个，活生生的，波特。

哈利手足无措，被马尔福死死按住肩膀才没有从这个华丽包厢落荒而逃。达芙妮·格林格拉斯的茶杯跌在桌布上，玫瑰色茶水将那块今夏最in绿色桌布泅出一块金加隆大小的污渍；她的妹妹，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯嘴巴张成O型，甚至忘了用手里的小扇子去遮；而潘西……黑发女巫噌得站起来，越过哈利和马尔福，灵敏地关上门，然后焦灼又惊慌地小声尖叫：

“德拉科，你绑架了格兰芬多的战争英雄？！”

马尔福翻了个白眼，坐进他的专属沙发里，叫店里的家养小精灵为他端杯红茶。然而，他转向窘迫的，穿着麻瓜卫衣和水洗牛仔裤的英雄，大发慈悲地问：“咖啡，茶？”

而被一屋子omega包围的前“beta”哈利，紧张得差点顺口接上：“还是我？”

幸好达芙妮的大惊小叫打断了他：“你脚上穿着什么！”

哈利低头看了看，只是一双普普通通的麻瓜跑鞋。达芙妮该不会纯血到无法接受视野中出现麻瓜跑鞋吧？他发誓，就算是德拉科他爹老马尔福，都不会这么“虔诚”。

更何况，达芙妮自己脚上就穿着一双麻瓜奢牌恨天高呢。

德拉科同样看到他脚上，然后他的目光直了。

“你你你……你居然穿三年前的款式！萨拉查啊，过时三年的跑鞋！”

哈利脸红嘴硬：“也许时尚是一个轮回？”

潘西冷笑一声。

阿斯托利亚友好又怜悯地补充：“这个轮回周期通常是三十年。”

好吧，哈利的确对时尚一窍不通。

“总之——”德拉科拍拍手掌，满意地发现大家的注意力都聚集在自己身上了：“波特需要一身新行头。穿成这样，就算你是哈利·波特，也挽回不了布雷斯的心。”

他轻飘飘地扔下一个重磅八卦炸弹。

“哇哦……”

女孩子们凑在一起窃窃私语，几声低笑从扇子底下泄露出来。

德拉科用魔杖从茶几上招来两本时尚杂志，像斯内普教授翻开他的论文那样，志得意满胸有成竹地翻开杂志封面，说：“波特，你得买一袭新袍子。”

格兰芬多的时尚学徒一屁股坐到他身边：“我觉得我疯了才会向你求助。”

“哈！要不然呢？指望狮子头格兰杰还是韦斯莱这个直A癌帮你改造形象？别看布雷斯现在正追求拉文克劳的那个女omega，但只要我招招手，他就会像条狗滚回我脚下。”德拉科不耐烦地哗哗翻动手里的杂志，看起来对这个季度的新款巫师袍很不屑：“波特，学着点吧。这才是omega真正的魅力！”

听起来全校最风流的帅气多金alpha是什么omega评分机器。

哈利冷笑一声，想要嘲讽几句，但已经八卦结束的女士们端着甜品回来了。阿斯托利亚递给哈利一球冰淇淋。

“尝尝吧，金箔樱桃味。”

德拉科撇撇嘴：“我觉得巧克力味比较香醇……波特，你有校服以外的巫师袍吗？”

哈利摇摇头，他的私服全是麻瓜衣服。

“就知道是这样。天啊，巫师世界的精神偶像居然连一件校服以外的巫师袍都没有，谁能说这不是一个堕落的时代呢？嘘——别急着反驳我。波特，你需要新袍子，布雷斯绝对更喜欢穿巫师袍的omega！”

德拉科看起来已经找到了他心仪的衣服，双手唰得将杂志怼到哈利面前。一件轻复古风格的白色巫师袍占据了哈利的视野，柔滑的布料上，金色藤蔓顺着腰身攀爬，在领口开出一朵朵手工刺绣的暗绿色小花。

英俊的深皮肤模特穿着它，左右顾盼，目下无尘，气质神秘而高洁。

潘西搂着德拉科的肩膀，看看衣服，又看看惊讶的救世主，奉承道：“德拉科，你的眼光总是这么独到。”

“我穿这个？太夸张了吧！”哈利连连摇头，恨不得缩进沙发缝隙里。

然后他的背碰到了达芙妮的胸。

达芙妮冲他微微一笑：“差点忘了你也是omega。”她放下差点施出一个“门牙赛大棒”的魔杖，上半身越过哈利的肩膀，翻动那本杂志，嘴下不留情：“我们的土鳖救世主还需要一双新靴子。”

然后他们七嘴八舌地给波特定下一双带跟的龙皮靴，和德拉科脚上那双是同一系列。但考虑到波特从未穿过带跟的鞋，所以这双靴子只有三厘米。

阿斯托利亚，这个低哈利两个年级的学妹，像是害怕伤害他的自尊心那样小心翼翼地发问：“波特先生，我假设……你会用最基础的美容魔咒？”

哈利对这个友好又年幼的斯莱特林印象不错，连忙说：“叫我哈利。”随即他想起这是达芙妮的妹妹，一个格林格拉斯，又补充道：“或者波特？”

他才不会用美容魔咒呢！有限的内存条里塞满了黑魔法防御咒语，美容魔咒是什么？能吃吗？

“好的哈利，我想叫你哈利。”阿斯托利亚的小扇子放了下来，当其他人都围在德拉科身边挑选适合哈利的饰品时，阿斯托利亚细细观察他的脸：“哈利，你的五官很柔和，眼睛颜色也非常漂亮，不需要太多的修饰。但如果有一些美容魔咒打底，你会更加光彩照人。恕我直言，你昨晚没睡好吗？黑眼圈有点严重哦，会给人没精神的印象，你可以用魔咒遮掩一番。这还是德拉科教我的。他经常在床上看小说到凌晨，第二天就用这个咒语遮瑕。”

阿斯托利亚轻轻挥动他的魔杖，念出一个简短的咒语。哈利抬头，从房间里的落地镜看到自己的黑眼圈消失了。

——这非常！非常实用！

阿斯托利亚继续上课：“你的肤色也很好看。现在不流行德拉科那样的苍白皮肤了。”

德拉科抽空瞪了她一眼，阿斯托利亚装作没看到，但她说话的语气微妙地断了一下。哈利为此傻乎乎地笑出声，收获一枚马尔福牌眼刀。

“……现在流行健康的肤色，就像你这样，好像能闻到烘小麦的香气。如果你愿意，甚至可以利用魔咒将自己的肤色调整得更深几度。当然，这一步可有可无。最重要的是，你得把肤色调匀。哈利，你是不是从来不防晒？别以为在英国就能偷懒，你眼镜遮到的地方明显比下半张脸更白。”

阿斯托利亚又演示了一个美容魔咒，哈利惊奇地发现，他的脸和之前不一样了。说不上为什么，总之，看起来更顺眼，更精致，肤质也更细滑了！

德拉科一直竖着一只耳朵，此刻目光落在哈利脸上：“你的眼镜得摘掉。过来，我教你一个调整视力的咒语。”

哈利从小就近视，摘了眼镜让他极其没有安全感。但德拉科的动作太干脆了，好像知道哈利的不乐意，连说声不的机会都不给。

“波特，是多么愚蠢的想法才让你脸长出一副眼镜？眼镜店老板给你下咒了吗？”

阳光照亮哈利的半张脸，光下他的眼睛葱郁明亮，像是浅浅的湖水。而阴影里的那只眼睛，又如同森林深处酝酿的暮色，浓得化不开。

天生的情人眼眸。

波特嘴角勾起一个得意的微笑：“马尔福，你在夸我吗？”

该死！他知道自己的眼睛有多漂亮！

德拉科一边施咒，一边云淡风轻地转移话题：“眼镜也是不错的时尚单品。但你前十八年戴太多眼镜了。从今天起，除非布雷斯跟你开房。洗完澡后，你能穿着浴袍戴它。否则，千万别再让这副蠢兮兮的眼镜重新出现在你脸上。”

哈利心想：我懂，不就是新鲜感嘛！

随着德拉科低沉的念咒声消失，哈利的视野逐渐清晰起来。没有镜片的阻挡，感官敏锐得过载。各种颜色好像更深了，阳光更耀眼了，一切都有种逼在目前的纤毫毕现。

他首先看到两根细长的手指，漫不经心地捏着那根独角兽毛仗芯的魔杖。然后是拇指上的一圈戒指，从袖口露出来的雪白手腕。德拉科的脸突然凑近，差一点儿就呼吸相闻——哈利的背瞬间绷紧，手指无意识地揉搓衣角。

德拉科的灰色眼睛里怎么还带点蓝？

那种极地冰川的蓝色。

他甚至觉得额头有点发冷。

这时德拉科已经观察完毕，他又退回到格兰芬多和斯莱特林的安全社交距离：“是不是突然清晰得可怕？习惯就好，头晕也是正常的。”

哈利这时才感觉到，头的确有点晕。

阿斯托利亚体贴地递给他一杯温热的茶水。

给哈利的新行头已经全部选完，接下来就等猫头鹰寄过来。当然，货到付款。

哈利看着账单暗暗咋舌。他不是那种吝啬的人，花钱甚至有些大手大脚，但也从未一次性挥霍这么多金加隆——买最新款火弩箭除外。

潘西仿佛看出了哈利的想法，她酸溜溜地说：“美丽的代价。”

战争结束后，很多纯血家族一落千丈，其中就包括帕金森。虽然现在靠祖业也能维持奢侈的生活和排场，但衰落几乎是必然的。最直接的表征就是，她被退婚了。

偏偏救世主还继承了波特和布莱克两家的财产，毕业后也能跻身名流。他的财富和权势只会像滚雪球那样越滚越多。

德拉科理解潘西的处境，将她的失态不露声色地敷衍过去：“接下来就等着看看布雷斯的好戏吧！”

“嗯？我以为你们和扎比尼是朋友？”哈利不解，难怪这几个斯莱特林都待他如此热情呢！

“噢，我们当然是朋友。”达芙妮嘬了一小口茶。

潘西阴阳怪气地补充：“但朋友也分AO亲疏。”

阿斯托利亚忽闪着她蓝宝石般纯净的大眼睛，细声细气道：“不知为什么，一想到布雷斯被前O友吸引，为了吃回头草什么都肯做的模样，我就变得很激动。哈利，可不要轻易答应他。alpha 都是很奇怪的生物，你吊着他，他反而会高兴呢。加油哦～你比拉文克劳的那个女omega简直美丽一百倍！”

德拉科刻薄地点评：“那个拉文克劳本来就长得一般，而波特收拾收拾还能看。”

哈利怒瞪他一眼，马尔福却露出一个属于omega的，楚楚可怜泫然泣下的表情，尖着嗓子抽噎：“天啊，你像是个有暴力倾向的alpha！”

哈利更气了。

哈利的神色取悦了他。德拉科依然是那个不可一世，难以讨好，将AB玩弄于股掌之间的omega。他悠悠道：“波特，看到了吗？拒绝布雷斯的时候就用这副表情。”

哈利被想象中的自己，恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩。


	3. 前有狼后有虎

“天啊，那是哈利波特吗？”

“我不知道，我是说，他以前真的长这样吗？”

“波特好贵，是我不配！”

……

周末的霍格莫德人头攒动，尤以茶馆玻璃窗下为甚。

哈利·波特穿着那身由德拉科选购的白色巫师袍，坐在玻璃窗里面。摘掉眼睛后，哈利整个人焕然一新。即使他已经不是第一天这样出现在众人面前，大家“观赏”他的热情也丝毫不减。

阿斯托利亚说：这是因为摄人心魄的美貌。

潘西说：这是因为炙手可热的权势。

德拉科说：这是因为马尔福乃不世出的时尚包装天才。

无论如何，哈利·波特从“年度最受欢迎omega”变成了“收到情书最多的omega”，令人惊讶的是，来自斯莱特林学院的信封尤其多！

连德拉科都不禁感叹：噢，这群敏锐又好色的投机分子，他们终于发现疤头也是个omega了。

然而，扎比尼依然无动于衷，并且和拉文克劳的那个女孩打得火热。

哈利搅动着细细的银茶匙，心不在焉地听赫敏给他们接下来的考试押题。而赫敏在一分钟内捏了三次罗恩的大腿肉，好把他的注意力从哈利脸上拽回来。

“疼疼疼——这不能怪我！”罗恩气呼呼地大叫起来。

赫敏叹了口气，说实话，就连她也会在不经意间被哈利吸引目光。

马尔福，有点东西。

哈利摘下眼镜后，碧绿的眼眸和领口的暗绿色小花相映成趣，洁白的巫师袍上流动的金色藤蔓又和他浅棕色的皮肤构成鲜明对比，充满异域风情。他像是一个古老的，从时光深处走出来的omega，让人忍不住一直看，一直看，想从他脸上看出更多东西来。

哈利依然是那副打不起精神的样子：“我今天又收到了七封情书，其中甚至有omega写给我的。

“但是，没有扎比尼。你们敢信吗？扎比尼那个见色起意的花花公子，居然没有他！

“现在我更想简单粗暴地揍他一顿了事。”

哈利松开茶匙，手指交叉，骨节劈啪作响。

赫敏立刻点头：“我同意。”

罗恩撇撇嘴道：“那可太便宜他了。”

这时，风铃叮当作响，一群嬉笑打闹的斯莱特林走进来。

低年级，omega，不是他们认识的人。

茶馆里越来越热闹了。

赫敏把羊皮纸塞进书包里，她约了金妮去逛糖果店。罗恩眼巴巴看着女友，摇着不存在的尾巴。

“停！”赫敏像个发号施令的长官：“待在哈利身边，他现在就是块所有alpha都想啃一口的大蛋糕。”

“——不包括我。”罗恩强调。

赫敏笑了：“是的，所以让你待在他身边。”

望着赫敏匆匆离开的背影，即使她已经听不见了，罗恩还是压低声音才开始埋怨：“她有点过度保护了是不是？你一个人能揍翻5个alpha！”

哈利伸出一根手指摇了摇：“伙计，至少6个。”

两人凑在一起叽叽咕咕地笑起来。

那群低年级的斯莱特林omega正好路过他们的座位。

“粗鲁！”

哈利一愣，还以为自己听错了。

打头的那个omega是个十四岁左右的少年，棕色头发，身材娇小，有双榛绿色的眼睛。

omega直视声名赫赫的格兰芬多大英雄，轻蔑地重复道：

“粗鲁。

“我从来没见过像你这么粗鲁又轻佻的omega，居然隐瞒自己的性征混在alpha和beta堆里长达数年？简直是omega的耻辱。”

“嘿！你什么毛病？”罗恩突然站起来，手长脚长的alpha明显把他吓了一跳。

他瑟缩了一下，越过罗恩，斩钉截铁地断定：“你配不上布雷斯，死心吧。”

然后高贵冷艳地带着几个跟班离开了。

哈利扯了扯罗恩的手臂，让他坐下。

自从德拉科的“改造计划”实施以来，哈利不是第一次遭遇这样的恶意了。不是所有omega都像马尔福的O蜜团那样富有（出于八卦欲和好奇心的）友善和包容。

“很明显，他暗恋扎比……”哈利说不下去了，透过玻璃窗，他看到扎比尼搂着一个女孩走过去。

抖了抖他的新袍子，哈利决定去扎比尼跟前转上几圈。

这是德拉科说的——“提升你的存在感，但不要主动搭话”。

“罗恩，我出去转转就回来。”他可不想带着罗恩在扎比尼跟前晃，两个互相看不顺眼的alpha一定会搞出大型斗殴事件。

罗恩犹豫了一下，但没有坚持——他对哈利的武力值非常有信心。

他不知道，这是一个会让他悔不当初的决定。

哈利走出茶馆，正好见到扎比尼和他的女朋友消失在一条巷子里。

熙熙攘攘的街道上，几乎所有人的目光都黏在他身上，所以哈利没有发现有人正尾随他。

他走到小巷中央，扎比尼的袍子在他视野中一卷，又消失在拐角处。而哈利被人拍了一下肩膀，他转过头，是个陌生的家伙。

“嘿，你是波特，哈利波特！”

哈利并不认识他。这人穿着一件普普通通的棕色巫师袍，大概20出头，神情兴奋。

就像每一个曾找他要过签名的救世主粉丝。

“我叫约翰逊，是你的粉丝！我……我是法国人，但我有一个住在英国的姑妈，最近来探亲。因为蜂蜜公爵糖果店上新了，姑妈叫我来帮她买一点，我还不乐意来着……没想到见到了你！噢，对不起，我有点太激动了。”

约翰逊的脸的确涨红了，语无伦次，这使他看起来不像是个成年人，更像一个年轻学生。

其实哈利也不急着找扎比尼，他祭出“营业微笑”，友好地问：“你需要签名吗？”

约翰逊连连点头，但只从巫师袍里掏出一袋糖果，于是急急忙忙道：“我的东西都落在酒吧了，我有一本限量版救世主传记，能请你签在那上面吗？”

说实话，哈利觉得他短短十八年的人生实在没什么好立传的，而且丽塔·斯基特还把他的几段校园恋爱写得天花乱坠，九假一真。

但曾试图澄清的哈利已经见识过了大众对八卦秘史的热心，所以此刻他只微笑着说了一声“好”。

约翰逊和他并排往回走，寂静的小巷中回荡着这个陌生人带点口音的怪异英语。哈利隐隐约约闻到一股香气，但他后颈的腺体安静蛰伏，可见不是alpha或omega的信息素，应该只是古龙水。

但随着两人并排的时间越来越久，这股香气也越来越浓郁。甚至让人感到有些闷，有些恶心。

战后越来越松弛的神经突然紧绷，哈利抽出魔杖的速度令人瞠目结舌，但身边的约翰逊明显心怀戒备，“昏昏倒地”只击中了砖墙。

“怎么回事？药效应该没这么快。”约翰逊皱着眉头，魔杖也拿在了手中。他还没来及念咒，就被怒火中烧的救世主石化在原地。

哈利顾不上收拾他，现在他只想离那股香味远一点，“药效”这个词让他有些不好的预感。

拐过最后一个转角，离大路只有十步远。此时哈利的腺体一阵刺疼，他捂住后颈弯下腰，龇牙咧嘴地发现自己体温高得不正常，而且他的新袍子被顶出了一个颤巍巍的小帐篷。

作为一个从十四岁分化后就以beta自居的巫师，哈利有一打能在事前抑制发情期的咒语。

所以，他其实从来没有经历过真正的“omega发情期”。

脑海一片空白的哈利呆立在巷子里，甚至没想起来给自己下一个阻碍信息素扩散的咒语。

下一刻，几个穿着斯莱特林院服的低年级路过巷口。为首的正是半小时前对哈利嗤之以鼻，并且暗恋扎比尼的omega。

“我好像感受到了omega信息素……”

那双榛绿色的眼睛看进巷子里。

“完蛋了。”哈利心想，他的视线与巷口的omega交汇在一起。


End file.
